Rain Makes Rust
by SOLDIERSAngel87
Summary: Angeal Hewley never thought about having a girlfriend. He had listened to Genesis talk about his "girlfriends" and those talks discouraged any notion he ever had. But a certain brunette in a lab coat may change his mind.
1. Chapter 1

**hello** **, Everyone. I was browsing through fanfiction, when I noticed that there were no AngealxOC stories. Well there was one, but it was five chapters. This made me upset. I have always loved Angeal, so I decided to start this lovely work of something. This will focus around my OC's relationship with Angeal, and her relationship with Genesis and Sephiroth as well.**

* * *

Commander Angeal Hewley sighed at his friend's complaints. "They expect us to eat this?!"

Genesis Rhapsodos dropped his fork with a loud clank and ran a hand through his auburn hair, "It's foul."

"Genesis, you call yourself a SOLDIER, yet you constantly complain," Angeal growled. He had been surly the past few days and Genesis's lack of dignity was certainly adding to it.

Genesis smirked. His flair for the dramatics was always an issue, but he would never pass up an opportunity to poke at his childhood friend, "You're too uptight, Angeal," Genesis took a drink, "You need to get laid."

Sephiroth glanced over at the two when he heard that, "What?"

Genesis's smirk widened, "You too, Seph."

"Genesis, that is enough! Have you no honor? You are a First Class SOLDIER!"

"Who doesn't have a girlfriend, either," Sephiroth remarked slyly.

Genesis's eyes flared, "Well played, _Sephiroth,_ " the word was spat as though it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Enough," Angeal groaned.

"Hey, Angeal!" the happy voice of Zack broke the tension as he wedged himself between Angeal and Sephiroth.

"Zack, aren't you supposed to be training?" the older man asked.

Zack pouted, "Man, Angeal, I have to eat too!"

Genesis chuckled, "Won't even let your puppy eat, Angeal? You are uptight."

Zack's face perked up, "Uptight? What does he mean, Angeal what's he talking about?"

Genesis smirked again, "Well, Zack, I think that our dear old Angeal needs a girlfriend, someone to soften him up."

Zack grinned. He had secretly wanted Angeal to get a girlfriend for months now, but Angeal had never even shown the slightest interest in it. Zack had brought the notion up a few times, but his mentor had always dismissed it. "That's great, Angeal! Who are you going to pick?" Zack clapped Angeal on the back.

Angeal stifled a low growl at the puppy, "I haven't even agreed to anything. And it's not a game, pup. A decision like this is important."

Genesis rolled his eyes dramatically, "Come on, Angeal, it's not that big of a deal. Especially if it's only for a one night stand." He smiled suggestively.

"You're repulsive," Angeal sighed.

"Angeal, do you even know any women?"

"I have no time for any of that, Zack."

"What about the secretary?"

Genesis laughed, "Puny little Lina? She'd fall apart if you put an arm around her."

Sephiroth hummed quietly, "Genesis, none of us know any women."

"I do."

"How many of them are honorable?"

Genesis frowned and his fingers moved like he was counting, "Two."

"Out of?" Sephiroth prodded.

Zack suddenly grinned, "Angeal, what about that girl who works with Scarlet?"

"Zack, I have no time for any of this."

Genesis smirked, he had a master plan. "Angeal," he purred, "I challenge you. I give you six weeks to find a girlfriend and go out with her. If you don't, you do all of my paper work for a month."

"No."

"Come on, Angeal!" Zack urged, "It'd be great for you. Having someone waiting for you, with food, listening to your lectures, stuff like that!"

"He's not marrying her, Zack," Sephiroth chided.

"And I wouldn't use her." Angeal added. The mere thought of simply relying on a woman for those things and not giving anything in return appalled the man.

Genesis smirked, "So you agree then? My plan is perfect, I knew it would be." He leaned back into the open air, smugness radiated from him as though it came out of his very pores.

"I will not agree to this."

"Angeal, come on," Genesis gave into whining, "You are my best friend. And as my best friend, I have a duty to see to it that you are happy. And I wouldn't be fulfilling that duty if you insist on being this miserable and uptight." He slammed a fist on the table for added effect.

Zack chuckled at this and received a dark look from Angeal for it.

"Genesis, I'm sure you have this 'duty', but I don't need a girlfriend." Angeal rose from the table walked towards the door.

Genesis was acting more and more like his was living as a hero in his own masterpiece every day. First the stunt he pulled during training that morning, and then this entire proposition. He was going to seriously hurt someone soon.

Angeal pushed open the heavy double doors. At the same time the door slammed shut, he ran into someone. He looked down to see a petite young woman looking up at him from her place on the floor. "Are you all right?" he searched her for injuries and offered her his hand.

She observed him for a moment before taking his hand. Her hand was tiny, with long elegant fingers and fit well into his gloved one. He noticed the red nail polish she wore. "I'm fine," she said quietly, and offered him a smile.

He nodded, "I was distracted, forgive me. You're not hurt are you?"

Surprise flickered through her eyes when she saw the worry in his, "No, no. I'm perfectly fine, thank you."

He nodded, "Good." Angeal saw two folders splayed on the floor and quickly bent to retrieve them. "Here you are. Forgive me, miss, but I've never seen you on this floor before."

"Oh," she ran a hand through her brown hair before answering him, "I was looking for General Sephiroth, I have a report for him," she indicated the folders she was holding.

"He's in the cafeteria; would you like me to introduce you?"

She smiled again, and this time it reached her blue eyes, "No, I can find him, thank you though." She took a small sidestep towards the doors.

Angeal pushed open the door to allow her through. "Of course, miss." And she disappeared through the heavy metal doors to find the Silver General.

Sephiroth was fairly easy to find. Elizabeth chose the most complicated way to get to him, rehearsing what she was going to say to him. Elizabeth's job as a lab technician in the Shinra hospital meant she didn't talk to many people, and her natural introversion made her slightly nervous. But it was much better than it had been.

"General Sephiroth?"

The ominous man turned to her. His green catlike eyes scrutinized her appearance in a way that reminded her of the samples she observed on a daily basis. She straightened up a bit, "I have the labs for your two SOLDIERS in the hospital," she handed him the two folders.

He took the files wordlessly and surveyed them. Elizabeth used this time to observe the other people at the table. She recognized The Red Leather Commander. He gave her a smirking smile and she offered him a quiet one in return. She flitted her gaze to the third person at the table. The young man was clearly younger than her, and had a radiating energy that was almost infectious. He grinned at her, but Sephiroth stole her attention before she could respond.

"Thank you. When are they due to be released?" he asked coolly.

Elizabeth frowned slightly. She had heard that the man was scary, but she never expected him to be this uncaring about his men. "I don't know, the doctors would have an idea. Do you want me to ask them?"

"No."

Elizabeth was slightly disappointed because she enjoyed the walk up here, and would've liked to do it again if she could. Even the solitude of her labs could get a little boring. "All right, thank you, General."

Elizabeth shoved open the heavy doors and began her descendent back to the hospital floor.

She had heard all the gossip about the three First Class SOLDIERS. And after her very informal introduction (could she even call it that?) she could see what they meant. Sephiroth was intimidating, but he seemed rather quiet. Genesis Rhapsodos had seemed the most easygoing of all of them, judging only by how he interacted with her. She remembered the smile and it had made her feel noticed, yet like a piece of meat in a lab coat at the same time. The third man was not Angeal Hewley, but someone else, a Second Class if she had gotten the uniform correctly. Weren't they inseparable? Where had Angeal been?

Elizabeth entered her lab and retrieved new samples from the window that separated the nurses' station and the lab. She almost dropped the sample when she realized it; Angeal had been the man she had run into. Not only had she ran into someone, but that someone was one of the most powerful men in all of Gaia.

"Good job, Elizabeth. Very nice," she scoffed and began the test.

* * *

 **Oh Elizabeth. Well, there you have it. I really want to write this, but I can't do that if I don't know if people like it. So please review, as they make me the most happy.**

 **Happy reading and Writing,**

 **SOLDIERSAngel87**


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth relaxed as she entered the science labs. The eerie glow of the empty Mako tanks settled around her and she listened to the quiet buzzing of one of the lights. Her lab assistant had called in sick today, and she had had to run every sample by herself with doctors and nurses anxiously awaiting the many results she had to process. She had nearly torn out her hair. And she hadn't had lunch, either.

"Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth tore her eyes off of the blue-green light and looked towards the doorway. Professor Hollander was a slightly overweight man with a scraggly beard and dirty greying hair. His orange shirt was strained and he wore sandals on his feet. "Hello, father."

The man smiled briefly, "How was work today?" he went over to a desk and scribbled a few things down on his clipboard, muttering as he did so.

"All right, my assistant didn't show up today."

Hollander hummed in response, "That's too bad."

He was clearly distracted. Elizabeth entertained the idea of leaving him alone, but the door opened before she could think anymore.

Angeal Hewley came in. He looked first to Hollander then to her. Elizabeth thought he was going to say something, but her father spoke instead, "Angeal, my boy!" any trace of being busy was gone; Hollander clapped Angeal on the shoulder. "You're here for your appointment, I presume?"

"Yes, I'm not interrupting?" he looked at Elizabeth.

"No, no," Hollander waved it off, "Angeal, may I introduce my daughter, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth smiled and shook his hand, "Hello, again."

"You two have met before?" Hollander was now busying himself by collecting instruments and turning on the incubator.

"Not really. It was more of a…" she glanced to Angeal.

"We briefly saw one another, sir," he supplied.

"Good, good." He hadn't heard a work they said. "Angeal, if you'll step this way," Hollander led him into the exam room, leaving Elizabeth in the lab alone.

The light flickered and the buzzing became more insistent. Elizabeth walked over to the desk. The metal desk was covered in a messy array of papers, and files. A few pens poked out from between the files. She stacked a few together in a measly attempt to straighten up.

A young man threw open the door and Elizabeth jumped at the bang, "Where's Hollander?!" panic was written over every feature.

"In the exam room."

She saw only a flash of red hair before he disappeared. "Elizabeth!" her father bellowed when he came out, "Finish Angeal's exam, will you?" he threw a chart at her and gather up a few from his desk.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to protest, but the professor was already gone.

Elizabeth sighed and went into the exam room. Angeal was sitting on a table with a poorly tied tourniquet around his bicep. "Well, I guess I'll be finishing your exam up." She skimmed over the chart and found the few things she needed to check.

"And I'll re-tie this," she undid the rubber band and re-made the special knot.

"I didn't know that Hollander had a daughter," his voice was deep and pleasant.

"Not many people do," she mused. Her eyes skimmed over his arm. The large muscle pulled the skin taught and she only imagine the power this man had.

It took a forcible effort to tear her eyes away when she went to get the syringe. She glanced at Angeal over her shoulder. He wasn't watching her, but observing the office with mild disdain. His black hair fell to his chin and complimented his Mako eyes. He was very well built and she almost blushed along those lines of thinking.

Angeal watched the young woman who stood next to him. "You'll feel a little pinch," she said and stabbed him with the needle. Angeal hardly felt anything at all, and instead watched her. She had pulled her hair into a ponytail upon coming in, but left her chin-length bangs free. Her eyes were blue he noticed.

"You don't look like your father," he said, hoping to start some sort of conversation.

She smiled, "No," with a flick of her wrist she undid the tourniquet. "I look like my mother, no one ever guessed I was Hollander's daughter." She tapped at the at the vial containing his blood.

"Did you spend a lot of time with your father?"

Elizabeth looked up. No one had ever asked about her childhood before, and the question caught her off guard. "A little," she pulled out the syringe, placed a cotton ball and a bandage over the wound and folded his arm up. "I spent time with him in the labs. I never saw him much at home."

A small silence ensued. Elizabeth labeled the vial with a broken pen. "I'm going to analyze this. Would you like to come?" she asked on a whim.

Angeal nodded, "Sure."

She smiled and led the way into Hollander's analysis lab. The familiar machines and smells eased her tension even though there was an unfamiliar man in the room with her. "Do you work with your father?" Angeal asked, looking at some of the machines.

Elizabeth laughed, "Oh, Gaia no. We couldn't work together. I helped him when I was a teenager, but we never got along then either. No, I work in the medical labs. In fact, I do this all day," she gestured to the machine she was working on.

Angeal chuckled. Elizabeth smiled at the sound. She had heard that the man was generally stoic, and she felt honored to see this side of him. A phone ring broke the now easy silence.

"Hello?" he didn't say anything for a few moments. "I'll be there soon." He closed the phone, "Do you still need me? I have a mission briefing."

Elizabeth pulled the test results from the printer, "Um, yes. This mission briefing, are you going to see your Director?"

"I am."

"Good." She skimmed the results, "He needs to sign this. May I come with you?"

"Of course," Angeal nodded.

Elizabeth walked back into the labs with Angeal behind her. He grabbed a huge sword from where it rested on the wall. "Is that yours?" the huge sword was intimidating. Elizabeth took an involuntary step back.

"Yes, a family heirloom of sorts, it portrays my family's honor. For that reason I never use it," she noticed a sad look glint in his eyes.

"Oh."

Elizabeth walked silently next to Angeal. He had shortened his long strides to match her own, and the act had made her smile. He had done a few things that had made her smile. He had let her go through every door first, and had walked beside her instead of a head of her. He was a gentleman. And she loved it.

The SOLDIERS they passed all saluted Angeal and he nodded to them. Elizabeth felt like an intruder on the floor. Every now and again they passed a training room and she could hear the metal of swords clashing. The fact that she was the only woman she had seen made her feel like more a circus freak on the male dominated floor. She had received a few leering eyes, but her guide quelled them with a heavy glare.

He opened another door for her and she stepped in. The large screen filled the glass and metal room with artificial light. Three men stood in the room, General Sephiroth, Captain Genesis Rhapsodos, and a man wearing a purple suit. "Who's this Angeal?" Genesis purred.

"Director this is Elizabeth-"

Elizabeth cut him off, "I have something for you to sign sir. Angeal's labs all came out perfect for his Mako level. He is fit for duty." she handed the paper to the man.

Lazard took the paper from her, "Thank you. I've never seen you before, are new to Hollander's staff?"

"No, I work in the hospital labs. I was simply helping Professor Hollander. He had other business to attend to."

Lazard nodded and brushed a piece of blonde hair from his eyes. "Thank you."

She nodded. She sent an apologetic glance to Angeal for cutting him off, and he nodded to her.

Every pair of eyes in the room watched her. It was bad enough to be the center of attention, but worse when the three most deadly people in the world watched you. She focused on her breathing and keeping an even gait to the door.

She practically ran to the elevator.

"Angeal," Genesis laughed. The briefing was over and it ended up only Sephiroth who went on the mission. "When I said you needed a girlfriend, I didn't mean for you to find one the very next day."

"Genesis, I just met her in the labs. She is not my girlfriend."

Genesis clicked his tongue, "'A Goddess descends from the sky,' my friend. She is worthy of being a goddess." He smirked suggestively.

Angeal stopped and turned abruptly to his friend, "Don't you dare talk about her like that. She is not another easy woman for you to pick up and then throw away."

Genesis laughed, "Take it easy, man. If you're that defensive you clearly like her."

Angeal had barely met the woman. He knew nothing about her. She was simply a quiet, elusive drop of rain.

"Genesis, I hardly know her."

Genesis smirked, "And we will have to fix that."

* * *

 _ **A/N: I've had this chapter written for months. I was planning to revise it, but that never happened. So here it is. I have two routes this story can take from this point, but I desperately need some more ideas. Yes, I'm begging.**_

 _ **Review please, for the sake of the Goddess.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Look everyone, I'm alive. All right, I had a terrible depressing summer but now I have fallen in love with this story again so I am going to write.**

 **I made an ambience to go along with Elizabeth's apartment so feel free to listen, in fact, I recommend it. Ambient- mixer .com search for midgar** **apartment** **  
**

* * *

Elizabeth stood in her kitchen. The dishes were clean, the counters were wiped down, and she even had laundry done. "What to do, what to do," she mused and flopped down on the couch in her living room.

Her four room apartment was small and some would say it was under-furnished, but that was how Elizabeth liked it. Her black faux leather couch and black and glass coffee table were the only splashes of color in the white room, other than the grand bouquet of artificial roses on the white table. There were no pictures anywhere, but books lay piled on the coffee table and hidden haphazardly behind other books on her small book shelves.

Floor-to-ceiling windows were covered with a chiffon type curtain and Elizabeth had left them open to let in the breeze. She curled in herself on the couch and sighed. The sounds from the city below were her comfort for the moment. The familiar cars rolling past on the wet street were her only lullaby for the night.

It has been a long time since Elizabeth had heard a real lullaby. Her father's housekeeper had become a real mother to her after the death of her own. Loretta had been an aging woman who had laid eyes on the child and fallen in love with something Elizabeth still didn't see. She used to sing every night to Elizabeth, and old melody that always made her think of fairy tales and long lost princesses.

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Elizabeth scrambled from the couch and fell off.

She glared in the direction of her doorway. Down the hall, she knew, was that stupid broken fire alarm that went off every once in a while. She had never calculated with what regularity it decided to blare, but she knew it was a regular occurrence. "Thing ought to be fixed," she muttered. That was a regular occurrence too: talking to herself.

Elizabeth had never been the best at making friends, but she had three of four close friends from when she was in high school and she ate lunch with Kelly Clark on a daily basis. She had enough friends. But no boyfriend. Elizabeth had never had a boyfriend before. The sweet reserved girl had decided that she was simply overlooked by people. She had tried to change that fact, but she always settled back into her old ways. She would like a relationship. "But perhaps it's for the best."

The sky had slowly darkened, and the noise of traffic faded just a fraction. Elizabeth stood in her tiny bedroom. Her queen sized bed was covered in luxurious satin sheets and a big white comforter. Bottles off perfume stood prettily on her white antique vanity- a Christmas gift from her father.

Elizabeth crawled into bed and curled up. She heard the heating unit turn on, and the familiar lull along with the sound of cars, rain, and the occasional smatter of voices drifted the young woman off to sleep.

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"Shut up!" she threw a pillow at the wall.

Elizabeth stepped from her silver car and wished she had a hood. The rain had begun sometime during the night and had yet to stop. She had forgotten an umbrella and decided to snag a parking space in the garage today or near the building. Unfortunately, everyone else had that idea as well. The only empty spaces were those furthest from the entrance.

She was soaked when she got to the door. She reached out a gloved hand for the door, but someone on the other side had already pushed it open. Hard.

Elizabeth felt a sharp weight against her, and she was suddenly on the ground. "'Oh, I'm sorry- didn't see you there," she looked up and Genesis Rhapsodos stood in front of her. However, he was practically grinning like a Cheshire cat and was not the least bit sorry.

"Genesis!" the reproachful voice chided. Angeal pushed Genesis out of the way and offered her his hand, "Are you all right?"

She smiled as he helped her up, "Yes, I'm fine thank you."

Angeal glanced towards Genesis, almost nervously, and looked back to her, "Good," he held open the door for her.

She laughed a bit as his obvious nervousness and slipped through the door with more grace than Angeal knew was possible. "Thank you," she turned fully to him again.

Angeal nodded. "You know, Elizabeth," Genesis practically purred, "As an apology for having knocked you down twice in two days, how about you come to lunch with us. The cafeteria on the third floor is much better than anything we got on the SOLDIER floor, how does that sound?"

She looked over at Angeal, but the man didn't look like he approved of the idea, "I don't know…"

Genesis smiled at her, "Oh, come on, we would love it." He clapped Angeal on the back, "And Geal's buying."

Elizabeth laughed at the shocked look on Angeal's face, "I'd love to, Captain Rhapsodos."

Angeal glared sharply at his red headed friend who could no longer keep the grin from his face. "You know you'll love it."

"Genesis, why?"

Genesis feigned indignation, "Because, my friend, we made a bet."

"I never agreed to it, and aren't you supposed to want to win instead of helping me win?" Angeal raised a heavy eyebrow as the two walked out into the rain.

Genesis scowled at the rain before pulling out an umbrella, "I like her, if you don't get her then I can certainly charm my way into her broken heart."

Angeal looked full on at the red head despite the rain, "Broken heart?"

Genesis sighed, "You know nothing about women, do you? She likes you; it's a clear as day. If you don't go out with her a broken heart will be all that remains of pretty little Lizabeth." Clear as day- more like as clear as how much bull that was. Genesis knew he could convince Angeal that she liked him because of all the smiling and laughing she did around them, but he knew it was a lie. Genesis had asked around about little Elizabeth and had found out that she was naturally all smiling and polite, but Angeal didn't know that. And Genesis would milk that knowledge for all it was worth.

They two arrived at the desired apartment and Genesis knocked heavily on the door.

It flew open with much too much Force, and the Mako eyes that glared at them were anything but inviting.

"Good morning, Sephiroth, we have a lunch date with Angeal's soon to be girlfriend."

Sephiroth's face softened from the glare into a blank (slightly angry stare), "Genesis, you're a terrible matchmaker."

* * *

 **A/N: Review down below and I will love you forever. Scene requests are welcome.**

:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Long time, no see. Enjoy!**

* * *

Elizabeth looked at the blood sample through her microscope. Her eyes drifted in and out of focus, and she blinked away the sensation to write her findings on the chart. She leaned back and placed her chin in her hands. It had been a few hours since her last break, but the day would just not let up. With the rain outside, more people had come into the infirmary and therefore more samples needed to be tested. Her technician hadn't come in today, leaving her with all of the grunt work in addition to her own tasks.

Elizabeth snatched at her phone and played whatever her last internet radio station was. As the music floated through the fluorescent lights and over tumbled around vials she felt more at peace with her work and even began to hum.

Perhaps today wouldn't be so bad- she looked at the clock and smiled- and in an hour she would go to lunch with the three most powerful people in the building save for the president. Her stomach did a flip and her humming ceased. She sat down and took a few deep breaths to stave off the anxiety. Elizabeth had been shocked of course when Genesis had invited her to lunch with them this afternoon. She knew nothing about any of them, but the Captain had taken a striking interest in her. Or so it seemed. But Elizabeth had seen Angeal for that one exam in her father's office. And he had been the perfect gentleman, although from his reputation she shouldn't feel singled out.

She frowned and made up a new microscope slide. Perhaps the Captain was teasing her; he was known to be a trickster. Or perhaps she was just going to have lunch with them. In an hour. Elizabeth looked at all the labeled vials littered all over her tables. She would have to hurry.

Sephiroth hated these halls. The smell of isopropyl alcohol was strong enough to make an ordinary man gag, and it was even more offensive to his acute senses. The white tiles, lights, and lab coats made him even warier.

Genesis had been a complete sap this morning when he came to see Sephiroth. There was a lull in the fighting so the three of them had taken to spending the day in his apartment. Genesis had even had the gall to sprawl in his arm chair and throw his feet over the side. He had been gushing over the lunch date he had set up with Elizabeth. He had only seen the young woman twice, and she wasn't much to note. She was pretty, not very tall, and at least she didn't shuffle like all of those other scientist types he had encountered. She was polite enough, a lady possibly, she might be right for Angeal.

Sephiroth turned the corner and stopped short when a brown and white blur almost ran into him. The young woman looked up a slightly embarrassed smile on her face. "Oh, I'm sorry, General." She moved to go around him with the tray of reports.

"Aren't you supposed to be at lunch?" the words came out harsher than he intended. But he had not been expecting to see her.

Her eyes widened and her mouth formed a little "oh." "I am. I was so busy today, I completely forgot. I'm sorry."

Sephiroth's eyes softened as he regarded her. She looked so truly worried at the prospect of having stood them up. "They may still be there." it was the most hopeful thing he could say.

She sighed and gave a wistfully hopeless look down the corridor, "Thanks. Do you think it's worth showing up?"

Sephiroth regarded her for a moment. "Angeal will appreciate it."

Her open eyes met his in a moment of pure expressiveness. "You're right." She looked down at reports in her hands, "I have to get these files upstairs first."

"I'll do it." He hadn't even thought before speaking. Her surprised stare mirrored his own thoughts.

"Well, thank you, General, you don't mind?"

It was the least he could do for Angeal; the man deserved something like this. "No, where do they go?"

She beamed as she handed him the stack, "The first five go to the 6th medical wing, the rest go to Hojo's lab." She walked backwards towards the elevators. "Thank you, General!"

Sephiroth turned to walk down with his files. Angeal had better be grateful for Sephiroth going to that cursed man's lab for him.

Elizabeth tapped her nail against the metal rail in the glass elevator. She was a fool for forgetting about their lunch. Those men had gone out of their way to go to lunch with her and then she stands them up. She was terrible.

She came out of the elevator and practically ran into the cafeteria. There were plenty of people in there, but not the ones she wanted. Elizabeth went back into the corridor and sighed. He would never speak to her again. Not that he ever did, but- it didn't matter. Angeal Hewley was notorious for upholding honor and common decency above all else. And she had disregarded all of that.

"There she is!" She whipped her head to the side and saw Genesis and Angeal standing in the hallway.

She practically ran towards them, "I am so sorry! I was so busy, and I lost track of time, I ran into Sephiroth and he said…" she looked down, "I am so very sorry."

Angeal and Genesis were both taken back. While they had tried to determine the reasons for her not showing up, they had not been as upset as her apology warranted. Angeal stepped towards her, "I understand, Elizabeth." She looked up, relief all over her face. "I appreciate that you came anyway."

She nodded. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"No." "Yes." The two men mildly glared at each other, but Angeal spoke first, "You don't have to do anything, Elizabeth. We understand."

Genesis pouted.

Elizabeth smiled, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I might do something anyway," she shrugged coyly. "I would like to have lunch sometime, though." She started walking backwards towards the elevators.

"Tomorrow, then."

She nodded and disappeared around a corner.

Genesis smirked, and signed dramatically, "You don't need me, anymore. My boy, you are making dates for yourself now."

"What are you talking about she agreed to lunch with all of us?"

"No, she agreed to lunch with you."

"Genesis, she wanted lunch with all of us today." Angeal groaned.

"But tomorrow-"

"You saw her then?" Sephiroth walked up behind them, cutting Genesis off.

"We did-"

"Angeal has a lunch date with her tomorrow." Genesis grinned.

Sephiroth's brows raised, "I'm surprised, Angeal."

"I do not!" he snapped at Genesis. "It's a reschedule of today's lunch.

"Didn't sound that way." Genesis quipped smugly.

"Genesis, shut up!"

* * *

 **Bonus points or using your idea to anyone who can figure out the ending theme of most of my chapters. Love you all!**


End file.
